My Doll
by CheshireEffect
Summary: A sequel to Still Doll for CatatonicVanity. Rated M. MxMxBB Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Read and Review.


**Before I start this sequel I would like to say… *sings loudly***

_Happy, happy birthday,_

_I hope you like this, CV._

_I hope you read and think it neat_

'_Cause it's your happy, happy birthday treat!_

_The sex is on the way._

_Yes, lots of yaoi sexy goodness_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_So read and shout woo-hoo!_

_Enjoy this story; which I wrote for you-_

_(And don't forget to leave a review!)_

**Composed and sung by Chess with writing styles and rhyming skillz of the wonderful ginniirox. **

**Alright now on to the story!**

**My Doll**

Mello made his way toward he and Matt's shared room. It was the first place he usually checked when looking for the redhead after his frequent vanishing acts. Usually he wouldn't bother looking for Matt assuming he'd gone off to play a game—it's not like the gamer paid attention in class anyways—but today they had an assignment due together and Matt needed to be there.

Finally reaching the room the blonde was about to open the door when he heard a sound from within. It wasn't the sound of Zelda like he had expected but a low moan and hushed curse words. Tilting his head to the side he listened as his eyes widened. That was definitely Matt's voice but the other was…Beyond?

Opening the door as quietly as possible his mind seemed to take in the scene before him in fragments. There was Matt…and BB. Matt and BB on the bed together the latter removing him from his redheaded roommate to lay on the bed beside the gamer, who was clearly out of it.

Oh. My. God.

Retreating a couple of steps he closed the door behind himself and stomped off to the class. He'd just do the presentation alone…and tell the teacher Matt was sick or something.

…

Back in the room Beyond sat up with a grin. Things should be getting really interesting soon.

But he'd worry about that later. Turning his little gamer over he smiled as the other subconsciously spread his legs for him. Such a good little masochist.

…

Mello sighed as he finally finished his report. He really wanted to slap himself for deciding to do a report on Vlad the Impaler. It was originally Matt's idea, since the red-head suggested they do their history report on Dracula. Then Mello had told him that Dracula wasn't real which resulted in a long research session that ended in them finding out that "Dracula" was a man named Vlad III Dracule or Vlad the Impaler.

The worst part though was when he had to explain that Dracula's preferred form of execution was by impaling his victims through their rectum. He wanted to shoot himself. He really did, but what would have been even worse was if his roommate was there.

Thanking God for that small mercy he retook his seat and nibbled on his rosary as the other students did their presentations.

Thinking back to what he had seen in their room this morning he forced his rising blush away. Never would he have thought that his roommate met up with Beyond of all people when he disappeared from lessons.

Pressing his lips together around his rosary firmly he wondered. Had Matt been gay this whole time? And how had he never noticed? He liked to think of himself as the redhead's best friend but how close could they be if he never realized that the other was hooking up with Beyond?

Why Beyond? What was the draw? He was crazy and creepy. So why did Matt like him? Leaving the room along with the rest of the class he made his way back toward the room. Classes were over and he had homework to do.

Spotting a familiar mop of black hair he was going to keep walking but Beyond wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in the other direction.

"Hello Mello." He said with a smile and Mello frowned.

"Beyond." He replied and the raven's smile dropped.

"Don't be such a prude Mello." He said before letting his grin return.

Shrugging the other's arm off Mello turned around and started toward his room again.

"Wait Mello, don't you want to know what it's like?"

Mello stopped mid-step causing Beyond's grin to widen. "What?"

Humming a little the red-eyed teen pointed in the general direction of the blonde's shared room. "You saw and you're hardly dumb or else you wouldn't be here. You must have thought about it. What it would be like. I'll give you a hint…well that is if you want it."

Mello turned to look at Beyond and the raven could tell that the blonde would go along with his plan. Oh this was going to be fun!

Leaning to whisper in the blonde ear he gave him his little hint. "He likes it rough."

…

When Mello returned to the room Matt was sound asleep with the sheets pooled around his waist. Reaching out he brushed the hair from his roommate's face and the gamer smiled. Taking this as a good sign the blonde leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Matt's.

When the blonde ran his tongue along Matt's lips the redhead parted them knowing that Beyond liked dominance. What he didn't realize was that it wasn't the raven haired teen that was kissing him. Wrapping his legs around Mello's waist he tangled his hands in the blonde's hair and ground their hips together.

Biting back a moan Mello placed his hands firmly on either side of the gamer's head and moved his hips in rhythm with Matt's earning a soft moan from the other. The redhead broke the kiss to trail kisses down the blonde's throat. Taking control for a moment he grabbed the other's wrist and pushed back until Mello was on bottom.

Unlatching the blonde's jeans he wrapped a firm hand around Mello's cock and smiled before guiding it to his entrance. Dropping down he took Mello in and rocked his hips a little to get more comfortable. Green eyes fluttered open with a content smile only to widen at the sight of his roommate.

"M-Mello?" he gasped.

Before the blonde could reply there was a bark of laughter from the other bed. Beyond was watching them with gleeful red eyes and let out another laugh as Matt blushed dark red.

Mello glared at the older teen but the other only got up from the bed and grabbed a fistful of Matt's hair. Kissing the red-head quickly and fiercely he met Mello's glare with a smile.

"I'm willing to share." He told the blonde and Matt's eyes widened. "Well to an extint…Matt shouldn't be too tired yet."

Letting go of the redhead's hair he unbuttoned his pants and climbed onto the crowded bed. Taking hold of the gamer's wrist he pressed them into the mattress on either side of Mello's head and leaned down close to Matt's right ear.

"Think you can handle two?" he asked before thrusting into the redhead. Matt's eyes widened considerable and his nails dug into the sheets while he stared down at Mello. The blonde was also wide eyed but not for the same reason as his roommate.

Placing his hands on the redheads hips he lifted him up into Beyond's thrust before letting him fall back down onto himself. Matt gasped and shifted causing both older teen to let out a moan. Using his arms he pushed back onto Beyond's thrust and let Mello pull him back down.

Having to take in both of them caused a shiver to run down his spine and tears to prick in the corner of his eyes but like all of his times with Beyond the pain was laced with pleasure. Leaning down as he lifted off of Mello he kissed the blonde before grinding back down.

Behind him Beyond sucked three fingers into his mouth as he continued to thrust into the redhead. When his fingers were sufficiently coated in saliva he brought them to Mello's entrance and pushed all three in at the same time. The blonde's back arched at the feeling and he felt heat coil in his stomach as the raven haired teen prepared him.

He broke the kiss between himself and the redhead to litter kisses down his roommate's neck. The redhead sighed in pleasure at the feeling, the added softness of the gesture along with everything else.

Pulling out of Matt completely BB wrapped Mello's legs around his waist and entered the blonde. Leaning down he bit his red-head's shoulder as he thrusted into Mello his pace quickening and urging Mello to follow his lead.

Leaning his head back against Beyond's shoulder Matt rode Mello pushing the blonde toward completion with the double stimulation. Mello's grip on his roommate's hips tightened as he thrusted up into the redhead only to be dragged back as Beyond fucked him into the mattress.

The blonde's breath seemed to catch in his throat as Beyond hit a spot inside his that caused ecstasy to shoot through him. With a moan he came inside of Matt as BB continued to thrust into him. The red-head moaned and brought a hand to his own cock. Pumping his hand he twirled his thumb along his tip and lowered himself onto Mello all the way. The redhead came soon after the blonde with a shudder as he remained stationary.

Leaning down he kissed Mello on the lips before Beyond pulled him off of the blonde. The raven haired teen had pulled out of Mello to take hold of himself. Taking a handful of Matt's hair he guided the gamer's mouth to his cock for a blowjob.

The boy took him in and relaxed his throat around the older teen as he sucked him. Bobbing his head he ran his tongue along BB shaft and slit. Tightening his grip on Matt's hair BB held the redhead in place as he came. Petting the boy's head as he swallowed they collapsed next to Mello on the too small bed.

All three of them were thinking the same thing…

They'd have to share more often.

**Alright there it is. I feel it came out well for my first try at a three-some. Hopefully you think so too. I want to give a big thank you to ginniirox for helping me when I got stuck and editing. **

**That said; thank you for reading and leave a review.**


End file.
